The present invention relates to a rotor for a rotary electric machine, and more especially to a rotor for a rotary electric machine such as a permanent magnet motor.
Japanese patent application publication No. 2004-96868 shows a rotary electric machine being an IPM (Interior Permanent Magnet) motor including a rotor, and a plurality of permanent magnets embedded in the rotor. This motor has magnetic reluctance in a direction between N pole of each permanent magnet and S pole of one permanent magnet being lower than magnetic reluctance in a direction of N pole of one permanent magnet. The motor generates reluctance torque by a difference in magnetic reluctance between d-axis and q-axis.